


Who We Are

by klaineanummel



Series: A Night With the King [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Allusions to past dub-con/non-con, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Everything seems to happen so fast after the tournament ends. Still, Blaine thinks it's time he got his happily ever after. After all he's been through, he deserves it.Epilogue to the  A Night With the King verse





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 8/8! Posting this is a bit bittersweet for me; sweet because I am so excited to share the finale with everyone, and because I feel so accomplished at having actually finished this monster of series (it ended up being almost 175K words overall, officially making it the longest piece I've ever written); bitter because I am sad to say goodbye to this verse 3. This verse has honestly become like my baby, and I've loved writing it and sharing it with you all. 
> 
> A want to give a HUGE shout-out to my absolutely wonderful beta mailroomorder. You went above and beyond when it came to helping me out with this series. You've held my hand the entire way, from the first time I emailed you saying "so, I have an idea", helped me brainstorm, allowed me to rant when I was stuck, and honestly made this fic actually readable. I cannot even begin to express how thankful I am for all the work you've put into helping me with this series. I love you so much. Thank you <3
> 
> I also want to thank mypopculturesummer, who was the artist assigned to me for the Blaine Big Bang, which kickstarted this whole thing. Seeing your amazing art really encouraged me to keep going, and many times when I got stuck on this series I would go back and look at the amazing pieces you've created. They inspired me more than you can imagine. 
> 
> Finally, thank you so much to every single one of you. I know it's been a rocky fic with iffy content and a huge posting gap in between a few of the fics, but you all stood by me and wrote me such amazing comments and gave me kudos and sent me messages. When I first started writing this fic I told my beta that I didn't think there'd be much of an audience for it, but you guys have proven me wrong time and time again. Thank you so much for all your kind words, all the encouragement, and all the support. I know I'm terrible at answering comments, but I read every single one over and over again. You are all so incredible. Thank you, thank you, thank you.
> 
> As always, I encourage you to check out the [ extended warnings for this fic ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/140753664325/a-night-with-the-king-warnings-masterpost), although there's barely any for this particular installment. Happily Ever After doesn't really need a lot of warnings, now does it? :) 
> 
> Once again thank you all so much for all your support and kindness. I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you next time :)

**One Day After Tournament**

Blaine wakes up to strong arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him up against a warm, solid chest.

He smiles to himself and presses his back against Kurt’s front. Kurt’s arms tighten around him, and he can feel Kurt’s smile against the nape of his neck.

“That wasn’t just a wonderful dream then?” Kurt asks.

Blaine snuggles closer. “If it was, I do not wish to wake up.”

Kurt’s fingers run up Blaine’s stomach, and Blaine reaches down to entwine them with his own. He holds Kurt’s hand up, his own fingers linked perfectly with it, and smiles.

“What are you looking at?” Kurt asks, chuckling.

“I’m just imagining how a ring will look on your finger,” Blaine replies

Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s neck. “I think we should hold off on a ring for a while,” Kurt admits quietly, the words whispered against Blaine’s neck.

Blaine wants to protest, but he is also aware of the scandal it will cause. Things are bad enough after Kurt’s and Carole’s professions of love in the arena.

“But we will still be engaged?”

“Just not publically,” Kurt confirms. “Is that alright with you?”

Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt’s hand. “Can we at least court in public?”

Kurt hums. “I do not see why not. Everybody already knows of my feelings for you, and by now I am sure everybody is aware that your engagement to my father has been broken. As long as we do not flaunt our relationship in front of my father…”

Blaine grins and kisses Kurt’s hand again.

He never imagined he would be so lucky.

**Two Days After Tournament**

“I have a question for you,” Blaine says, sitting on his knees on Kurt’s bed.

Kurt props himself up on his elbows, causing the blanket covering him to slip slightly down his chest. It’s actually quite distracting. “What is it?” Kurt asks.

Blaine bites his lip, staring at Kurt’s chest. He almost forgets what he wanted to ask in the first place, but Kurt snaps his fingers in front of Blaine’s face, and Blaine is shocked back into the moment.

“Right,” he says, forcing his eyes up to Kurt’s face. “I was just wondering how you pulled it off. Being Sir Smith. I mean, you didn’t return to the castle until after the tournament began, but I still saw you quite often after that. It just… I don’t understand how you did it.”

Kurt presses his lips together, but Blaine can see the smile he is trying to hide. “I had to sneak around a lot,” Kurt says.

Blaine raises an eyebrow. “Is that all you’re going to tell me?”

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head. “Blaine, I don’t know what to tell you. It really wasn’t all that complicated. I stayed at the inn with the knights until I returned to the castle. On the days I had to fight I either skipped breakfast entirely or I left early. I rode a different horse to the arena every day, and made sure that I was the first out of the arena whenever possible. All the other knights thought I was reclusive, since I never left my room, but really I was here.” He tilts his head a little. “Does that answer your question?”

Blaine smiles down at him. “I guess,” he says. “But wouldn’t it have just been easier to not return to the castle at all? You could have made us believe that you were the person Adam married.”

“I thought of that, but that’s not what I wanted,” Kurt says, reaching a hand out to pull Blaine toward him. “I did not want you thinking I was married to another. Also, I was being selfish by returning to the castle when I did,” he cups Blaine’s cheek in his hand. “I missed seeing you.”

Blaine leans forward and pecks him on the lips. “I love you.”

Kurt hums happily and pulls Blaine close. “I love you more.”

**One Week After Tournament**

Everything is chaos. Blaine has barely seen Kurt over the past few days. In fact, Blaine has barely seen anybody except for Brittany, Will, and Emma.

Kurt and his father have been in non-stop meetings with the King’s advisors since the end of the tournament. During one of their brief encounters, Kurt told Blaine that his father’s advisors worried that Kurt’s secret involvement in the tournament, and his shocking reveal at the end, might incite a coup from some nobles, or even townsfolk. Burt had also received a letter from the King of Essex claiming there were rumours that Kurt was attempting to overthrow his father, and that the tournament was simply his first act of rebellion.

Although Blaine doubts this unrest will lead to anything, he understands that worries like these cannot be ignored. Their kingdom has not been involved in a war for almost two centuries, and he knows Burt is very interested in continuing that pattern.

So, he will wait. What’s a couple of weeks compared to the lifetime he and Kurt will share?

 

**Two Weeks After Tournament**

Blaine did not think it would be so difficult to say goodbye to Brittany and Emma.

He is excited for them, of course, and for Will. He knows they will have a wonderful life with Lady Lopez. Emma has told him multiple times that she simply cannot wait to get away from this castle. He knows that their leaving also means their happiness.

Still, they have become two of his closest friends, and he will miss them.

“Promise me you will write,” Blaine whispers to Emma as they share a hug before she goes. “I want to hear all about your wonderful new life.”

“I will spare you no details,” Emma promises.

To Brittany, he says, “I had better receive an invitation to your wedding.”

She rolls her eyes, but smiles. “Of course,” she says, then pulls him into a tight hug.

They, along with Will and Lady Lopez, load into a carriage, and before Blaine knows it, they’re off. They all wave goodbye through the windows, and Blaine waves back, a bittersweet smile on his face.

Kurt stands beside him, waving as well, with tears in his eyes.

“I know it’s what’s best,” he tells Blaine later that night, as they dine together in Kurt’s chambers. “But I will miss her more than anything.”

Blaine reaches across the table and squeezes his hand. “I will miss them, too,” he says.

Kurt smiles, and squeezes his hand back.

**Three Weeks After Tournament**

The concubine quarters feel terribly empty with Brittany, Emma, and Will gone. Elliott and Sebastian rarely leave their rooms anymore, and Sue has become withdrawn and quiet. Blaine has not seen Bryan in at least a month.

On a rare evening walk with Kurt, Blaine mentions how strange it is to feel so alone in such a large space.

“You should move into the quarters next to mine,” Kurt suggests. “They’re to be yours soon anyway.”

Blaine glances down at Kurt’s empty fingers. “No,” he shakes his head. “Not until we are publically engaged. I refused to move into the consort chambers even when I was engaged to your father. It will most likely hurt him if I did so for you before he even knows we are engaged.”

He hopes that Burt never asks why Blaine refused to move from the concubine chambers during their engagement. He would not want to lie, but he also does not want to see the look on the man’s face when Blaine admits it was to keep distance between them, as he was terrified that Burt would try and engage him in sex. He’s hurt him enough.

After several moments of silence, Kurt says, “I saw him speaking with Carole the other day. In the stables.”

Blaine’s eyebrows raise. “Oh?”

Kurt nods. “I bet you anything that they will be married before we are.”

Blaine shakes his head. “I hope not,” he says. “I want to be married to you as soon as possible.”

Kurt pulls him close and presses a kiss to his temple. “As do I.”

**One Month After Tournament**

Although things have calmed down greatly in the kingdom since the tournament, there are still whispers of discontent over the events of the tournament, especially as it has become public knowledge that Kurt and Blaine are officially courting.

The King’s advisors believe that the best way to stop any potential revolts before they even begin is to send Kurt to every town, city, and village in the kingdom to give a speech stating clearly that he entered the tournament for romantic reasons only. He is to be very clear that there was nothing political about it.

Kurt agrees to go on the tour rather quickly. In fact, Blaine is surprised by how quickly.

He is also surprised when Kurt asks Blaine to remain in the castle rather than accompany him.

“I think it will be good for us. To have some separation,” he claims as he packs his clothes into a trunk.

“Why?” Blaine asks. “The past month has been so wonderful.”

“It has,” Kurt agrees. “But there are still some things that I need to think through. We ended things once for a reason, and I never allowed myself enough time to actually ponder it. Perhaps I am being selfish in asking this, but I feel like I need this time apart from you. I think it will help our relationship.”

Blaine sucks on his bottom lip, then shyly asks, “But you’re not ending things between us, correct?”

Kurt shakes his head and steps toward Blaine. “Nothing could tear me away from you,” he says, kissing him softly. “It will only be a month.”

“Only a month,” Blaine repeats.

**One Month, Two Weeks After Tournament**

Blaine is visiting Cooper in the gardens when he sees Burt and Carole walking together. Carole’s cheeks are bright red, and Burt cannot seem to look her in the eye.

Blaine smiles, but the smile falls when Burt’s eye catches his.

He’s managed to avoid Burt fairly easily since their engagement was broken. Blaine knows it was much harder on Burt than it was on him, and he’s been attempting to be kind about it by staying as out of sight as he possibly can.

He supposes it was only a matter of time before they ran into each other again. After all, the castle is only so big.

They hold each other’s gaze for almost a whole minute. Blaine is unsure what to do. Should he look away? Give Burt a smile? He does not know what the protocol in this situation is.

It is Burt who makes the move. He sends Blaine a small smile, shy and tentative.

Blaine almost falls over in relief.

He smiles back, and Burt and Carole continue their walk.

Blaine isn’t sure if things will ever not be awkward between he and Burt, but he does hope that this is the first step toward a cordial relationship. At this point, it’s really all that he can ask for.

**Two Months After Tournament**

Kurt returns one month to the day since he left. It takes all that Blaine has not to throw himself at his fiancé the moment he steps out of the carriage.

That night, they lay together in Kurt’s bed. They are clothed and merely sharing languid kisses. It is absolute heaven.

There is something that Blaine has been meaning to bring up to Kurt, but every time he tries to do so Kurt distracts him with more kisses. He wonders if Kurt knows and is attempting to avoid a serious conversation; one they should be having regardless, based on what Kurt said to him before he left.

As though reading his mind, Kurt pulls away and says, “We should talk.”

“I was thinking the same,” Blaine admits.

Kurt presses his lips together for a moment, and then says, “I’m going to release Elliott as my concubine.”

Blaine raises his eyebrows in surprise. “What?”

Kurt sighs. “I was thinking about it a lot,” he says. “Every night I would fall asleep, thinking about what you told me all those months ago. About feeling like you couldn’t say no. I worry greatly that Elliott and Brittany have both felt that at some point and… well, releasing them feels like the only way I can make that up to them.” He lies flat on his back, and Blaine hurries to cuddle close, laying his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “I’ve already released Brittany. I plan on releasing Elliott sometime this week.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Blaine says, after several moments of silence.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Kurt replies. “I just wanted to inform you of the conclusion that I’ve drawn. I cannot make up for the past, but I can work hard to give both my concubines a better future.” He looks over Blaine’s face, then says, “I won’t be taking any new concubines, either.”

Blaine smiles softly. “I won’t, either,” he says. “Though I don’t think you ever had doubts about that.”

Kurt chuckles, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s temple. “I did not, no,” he says against his skin. “I just wanted to confirm that to you. I want it to be just you and I in this relationship and in this bed. For the rest of our lives.”

Blaine bites down on his bottom lip. As happy as he is to hear Kurt say that, he cannot stop thinking about what _he_ needs to tell Kurt. He takes a deep breath and says, “I have something I need to tell you, too.”

“Oh?” Kurt’s hand comes to Blaine’s hip. “This is a surprise.”

“It’s nothing bad,” Blaine says. “Or, at least I hope it’s nothing bad.” He glances up at Kurt, then looks away, already feeling a blush creep into his cheeks. “I, um. I slept with somebody else. Other than you and your father.”

Kurt doesn’t respond for a few moments, and Blaine is terrified to look up. “Oh,” is what Kurt finally says. “Um. Who?”

Blaine swallows thickly. “The man I was engaged to, before I was a concubine. It was… after your father asked me to join him in the castle. The night before Mason arrived to take me away. I didn’t plan for it.”

Kurt leans down and presses a soft kiss to the crown of Blaine’s head. “Thank you for telling me,” he says quietly.

“Are you, um. Are you mad?” Blaine asks, glancing upward, worried.

Kurt is smiling at him. “Of course not, Blaine,” he says. “Are you mad that I’ve slept with others before you?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No. Why would I be?”

Kurt replies, “Exactly. Blaine, your past is your past. I will never be angry at you for any part of it.”

Blaine raises one eyebrow slowly. “Not even if I killed a man?”

Kurt laughs. “Did you?”

“No,” Blaine says, a smile appearing on his face as well. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Kurt says, kissing the crown of Blaine’s head again.

Blaine pulls himself as close to Kurt as he can possibly be, and whispers, “Impossible.”

**Two Months, Two Weeks After Tournament**

Shortly after Kurt’s return, Burt decides that he needs some time away as well. He tells his advisors where he is headed, but nobody else. He leaves Kurt officially in charge.

It’s exhilarating, watching Kurt act as King. He is a natural leader, and the way he looks sitting on that throne should not give Blaine as many dirty thoughts as it does.

Blaine wonders if he will have to wait until Kurt is officially King to actually make a difference in the lives of the concubines throughout the kingdoms. He’s willing to dedicate his life to the cause, but he also wants to make change as quickly as possible.

He’s only seen Elliott once since Kurt released him two weeks ago, and Elliott did not look particularly happy with him. He should have expected as much; after all, he’s courting the man that Elliott loves. He does not know if Kurt told Elliott the truth as to why he was releasing him either, so for all Blaine knows Elliott may think that he is the reason for Elliott being released.

Blaine only knows that Elliott has requested to be trained as a gardener because Mercedes told him.

He’s happy for Elliott, though. He knows that this will be a positive change in his life, even if Elliott himself does not realize yet. He hopes that one day Elliott will meet someone that will make him forget that Kurt even existed. Elliott deserves the romance of the century, and then more.

**Three Months After Tournament**

Burt returns with very little fanfare. In fact, Blaine does not even realize he has returned until the man knocks on his door and asks Blaine to join him in the throne room.

Blaine is confused, but follows Burt through the halls regardless.

When they reach the throne room, Blaine finds it completely empty, save for Kurt, Carole, Finn, and a man he has never seen before.

“What is going on?” Blaine asks.

Burt reaches the front of the room before Blaine, and he turns to him and smiles. “I want you to be a witness to my marriage to Carole.”

Blaine’s jaw almost falls off his face. “You’re eloping?!” he hisses, eyes wide.

Burt nods. “I’ve wasted enough time,” he says. He takes Carole’s hands and looks deeply into her eyes. “I don’t want to spend another moment not married to this woman.”

The ceremony is short and sweet, and Blaine finds himself wiping a tear from his eye as the couple kiss. Kurt wraps an arm around his shoulder as Blaine claps, winking at him when Blaine looks up.

Before Burt and Carole leave to celebrate their newly wedded status, Burt quietly says, “Don’t let me hold you back anymore.”

Kurt actually has to convince Blaine not to call upon a jeweler at that very moment.

**Three Months, One Week After Tournament**

Lady Hudson becoming Queen Carole of Lima caused quite the scandal, as Blaine suspected it would. The fact that the wedding was so rushed and secret worried some people, as did Carole’s past as Burt’s previous wife’s concubine.

Blaine knew it would not last long. Burt and Carole were to leave on a two-month long journey throughout the kingdom to introduce everybody to their newest Queen, and Blaine knew that by the time they returned not a single person in the kingdom would oppose the idea of Carole as Queen.

A slightly lesser scandal comes in the form of the silver ring now proudly on Kurt’s finger, and the announcement that he and Blaine are officially engaged to be married. Blaine thinks that it would have caused a bigger scandal if it did not coincide with the King’s surprise marriage.

Blaine doesn’t care. He is finally openly engaged to Kurt. They are officially making wedding plans. Everybody knows that they are going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Honestly, no amount of scandal could ever take that away from Blaine.

**Five Months After Tournament**

Finn and Rachel barely manage to wait until Carole has returned to the castle before getting married. Blaine’s been helping them with their wedding preparations, mostly out of a lack of anything else to do, and he knows that Rachel is about going out of her mind. She’s told Blaine a thousand times that she is ready to be married. She can’t wait to be married. “Why the hell am I not married yet, Blaine?!”

They do manage, however, and the day after Burt and Carole return the wedding is held. All of the servants are invited, making it a rather large affair. Blaine wonders if Rachel even knows half of the people filling the chairs set up in the garden, but doesn’t think it matters to her. She’d insisted on wanting a big wedding, and a big wedding she’s received.

After the wedding comes a short dance, with Shelby making enough food to feed the entire Lima army. At one point, Kurt slips away from Blaine and goes to speak with Finn and Rachel. Blaine cannot hear what he says, but he does hear the shriek that leaves Rachel’s mouth, and he sees the way Finn’s jaw drops.

“What did you say to them?” Blaine asks once his fiancé returns (and, oh, he loves thinking it. Fiancé. Kurt is his fiancé).

Kurt smirks. “I merely informed them that I thought it was absolutely ludicrous that the son of the Queen was a mere page, and his wife a kitchen wench. I then told them about my neglect of Westerville, and how I believe the town deserves a better noble than myself as it’s direct leader. They’ve finally finished constructing the house there, did you know?”

“Kurt,” Blaine says, smiling. “Did you give Finn and Rachel a town as a wedding present?”

Kurt shrugs. “There will have to be an official ceremony, of course. Their ranks will have to be raised.”

Blaine shakes his head, though he cannot keep the grin off his face. “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Not lately, no.”

Blaine leans up and kisses Kurt gently on the lips. “I love you.”

**Five Months, Three Weeks After Tournament**

Kurt goes with Finn and Rachel to help them settle into their estate at Westerville, and to briefly train them on how to run said estate. With nothing else to do, Blaine finds himself in the library more often than not.

This time, the books he is drawn to are those detailing legal procedures. He realizes, as he reads, how absolutely naïve he’s been in his imaginings of outlawing concubines. Although logically he’s always known it would be more difficult than simply telling Burt (or, now, Kurt) that he wants concubines outlawed and watching as everything falls into place, he did not truly realize how much more complicated it would be.

Carole finds him there one day, scribblings notes, four books open around him.

“You seem busy,” she teases.

Blaine looks up and asks, “Will you help me with my concubine law?”

Carole’s eyebrows raise in surprise, but it is only moments before her face becomes serious and she nods.

“Of course,” she says. She sits next to Blaine, and opens yet another book. “Of course.”

**Six Months After Tournament**

Blaine and Carole are sharing notes when a servant announces that Blaine has a letter, sent from Lady Lopez’s house.

He takes it eagerly, heart warming as he recognizes Emma’s handwriting.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I am sorry that this letter will not be as long as my others have been, but I simply had to write you and tell you the news:_

_Will and I have married!_

_I can very honestly say that I have never been happier. I have loved Will for as long as I can remember, and being able to express that love in front of others, being able to be legally married, was not something I ever thought I’d be able to do; and it’s all thanks to you._

_Thank you so very much, Blaine. I hope you realize how greatly you have improved my life. I will never be able to repay you for this._

_Much love always,_

_Emma_

_P.S. Because I know you worry – no, Will and I have not slept together. We both agree that we’ve had enough sex to last us a lifetime. I don’t know how I was lucky enough to find him._

Blaine holds the letter to his chest, heart filling with warmth.

He misses Emma dearly, but she writes him often, and this news makes him incredibly happy. Just knowing that he played a small part in her happily ever after keeps him smiling for the rest of the day.

**Six Months, One Week After Tournament**

The announcement that the King has released his two remaining concubines comes as a shock to all but Blaine and Carole.

Neither has brought up the possibility of creating a law just yet, still in the planning process of what exactly they want that law to entail, but Blaine mentioned to Carole that their future law would have a much higher chance of passing should neither Kurt nor Burt have concubines when it is presented.

She took matters into her own hands, and now Blaine is standing in front of the castle, watching as Sue packs her things into a carriage, preparing to return to her home village.

“My sister has been sick for quite some time,” she admits when she requests to leave the castle. “I am thankful that I will be able to see her before she passes.”

She and Blaine hug before she leaves, taking Blaine completely by surprise. He has always liked Sue, despite her tough exterior, and he knows that good things await her in her future. Watching her go is not as bittersweet as watching Brittany and Emma leave was. Instead, he is hopeful. If he has his way, soon every concubine in the kingdom will have the opportunity Sue currently has.

As far as Blaine knows, Sebastian barely reacts to the news of his release. He remains in the concubine quarters, drinking as much as he has for almost a whole year.

Blaine wishes there were something he could do for Sebastian, but he is honestly terrified to even go near him. He knows that Sebastian hates him with a burning passion, and he does not want to incite that passion in any way.

Hopefully, Sebastian will realize that he is worth more than wasting his life away in the concubine quarters, every day an alcohol-induced blur. Until then, Blaine knows that there is nothing more he can do for him.

**Seven Months After Tournament**

Blaine’s parents arrive at the castle just as the preparations for Kurt and Blaine’s wedding begin to pick up momentum.

The first thing Blaine does is take them to the gardens, where Elliott and Cooper are trimming bushes together.

Elliott excuses himself almost immediately, stating that he does not want to interfere in family affairs. Blaine hates watching him go. He knows Elliott is still hurting, and it stings that Blaine is the cause of that hurt. Elliott was nothing but kind to Blaine when he first arrived, and, in a strange way, Blaine feels as though he’s betrayed him.

Before Elliott is completely out of sight, however, he turns around and offers Blaine a small smile. Blaine could almost cry in relief.

Of course, that relief does not last long, as the silence still stretches between his parents and Cooper. Blaine glances between the three, unsure what to do.

Finally, his mom breaks the silence, whispering, “Oh, my Cooper,” before hurrying to give him a huge hug.

Blaine’s father soon joins the hug, and Blaine can see the tears in his brother’s eyes. With a smile, Blaine hurries to join the hug as well.

**Seven Months, Two Weeks After Tournament**

Blaine is explaining to his parents what he wants his wedding cake to look like – they are insisting on baking it, and Blaine cannot wait to see them attempt to tell Shelby that – when Mason knocks on the door to his chambers, and states that the King has requested that Blaine come to the throne room.

Blaine leaves his parents with a promise to return soon, and quietly follows the page.

Before they enter, Mason puts a hand on Blaine’s wrist and quietly says, “I’m glad that you’re marrying the Prince. It only seems right.”

Blaine smiles at him and quietly thanks him. Mason bows, then hurries away, red high on his cheeks.

He enters the room and finds it full of the King’s advisors, as well as several nobles. He is surprised, and his eyes instantly go to Carole, who is sitting next to Burt at the back of the room.

“Ah, Blaine, welcome,” Burt says, causing everybody to turn their heads to greet him. “We were just talking about you.”

“You were?” Blaine asks.

“My wife was telling us about a law that you two have wanted to propose for some time. I asked her what it was, but she did not feel comfortable sharing without you around.”

Blaine’s heart skips a beat, and he turns to Carole, frantic. He isn’t prepared for this. He didn’t expect this to happen for quite some time. He doesn’t even have his notes.

“My understanding is that it is a law regarding concubines?” Burt continues when Blaine says nothing.

Blaine keeps staring at Carole, unsure of what to do. She gives him an encouraging nod, and says, “Just tell them a short overview of what we’ve been planning, Blaine. It does not have to be perfect.”

Blaine clears his throat. Every eye is on him once more, and he can feel the sweat dripping down his brow.

Somehow, he manages to stutter out the plan that he and Carole have spent weeks outlining. Every now and again Carole will interject with things he forgets, but for the most part, she lets him present it on his own.

When he is finished, he watches as the advisors and nobles quietly speak amongst themselves. He glances back and sees Burt leaning close to Carole and whispering something in her ear.

Finally, one of the King’s advisors says, “I hope you know that what you’re proposing, should it even be accepted as a possibility, will take a lot of time. Concubines have existed in noble households for thousands of years. I cannot imagine many nobles will be happy with you, should you choose to pursue it.”

“I don’t need nobles to be happy with me,” Blaine says. “Their sexual desires are far less important to me than the lives that are ruined because of this system.”

He is invited to a follow-up meeting the next day, and then dismissed. His knees are so weak he’s surprised he even makes it out of the meeting without falling over.

He did it, though. He’ll be having words with Carole about her surprising him like this, but still. He presented the law he wishes to create, and they are clearly going to consider it.

He might actually make a difference after all.

**Seven Months, Three Weeks After Tournament**

It’s Blaine’s parents that tell him about Bryan joining Shelby in the kitchen. They have practically invaded her territory, and spend more time there lately than in Blaine’s presence.

Apparently Bryan is working on overcoming his alcohol addiction, and training to become a cook.

That evening, Blaine goes to the concubine quarters, where he finds Bryan and Sebastian eating dinner together, sitting across each other at the table. Neither looks intoxicated, and they are chatting amiably.

“Can I join you?” Blaine asks cautiously. Bryan nods quickly and gestures to the chair at the end of the table. Sebastian does not turn to look at Blaine.

“I heard that you’re in the kitchens now, Bryan,” Blaine says, smiling at the older man. “I’m very happy for you.”

Bryan shrugged. “I’ve wasted too much of my life,” he admits. “Thought it was time to get on track. Though, I have to admit, that law you want to pass helped.”

Blaine is surprised at the mention of his law. “You know about that?”

“News travels fast in this castle,” Sebastian murmurs.

Blaine turns to him. He looks nothing like the obnoxious ass that Blaine first met, but neither does he look like the hopeless wreck of the past few months.

“Are you… is there anything you would like to do, Sebastian? Be trained in?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “I think…” he stabs at a bean on his plate, holds it up. “I think I’m going to go home,” he finally says. “There’s nothing for me here. There hasn’t been for a long time.”

Blaine smiles at him. “You tell me when you want to leave, and I’ll make all the arrangements.”

Sebastian gives him a cautious look. He shakes his head. “You’re something else, Blaine.” He then smiles, though it’s barely there. “Thank you.”

**Eight Months, One Week After Tournament**

Everything has been beyond overwhelming for Blaine over the past three weeks. Kurt has decided that he’s tired of waiting and wants to marry Blaine as soon as possible, which means that wedding preparations have become a top priority for Blaine. He still has to entertain his parents, who he worries are going to drive Shelby absolutely crazy. On top of all that, he also has the meetings.

He has to admit, things are moving along far quicker than Blaine expected in regards to his law. Only three weeks ago he was nervously presenting his ideas, and now it is being seriously considered, and re-worked as a law that could potentially be passed.

It is nowhere near being passed, of course, but it is a start, and a damn good one. Most of the King’s advisors seem to be on Blaine’s side, which is more than Blaine could have hoped for. The nobles are largely against the bill, but Blaine did not expect any different.

Word is spreading about it, too. After only two weeks of negotiations, Kurt received a letter from Essex. Apparently, Adam thinks that an anti-concubine law is a swell idea (Blaine is beyond shocked to hear it), and is beginning work to create one for Essex as well.

There is so much more work to be done, but Blaine is extremely hopeful. And if it doesn’t work this time, well, he will wait a year or two and try again. Again and again, and again. If it takes his entire damn life.

**Eight Months, Two Weeks Since Tournament**

The day before Kurt and Blaine’s wedding is chaos. Every servant that has been involved in the wedding planning seems to have some sort of crisis, and for some reason they all fall on Blaine.

By the time he falls into his bed in his new quarters (as of two months ago, when the silence in the concubine quarters became too much for him to bare), he is beyond exhausted. He snuggles under his covers and sighs happily.

It’ll be worth it, he knows. When he exchanges vows with Kurt the next day, promises to love him forever, it’ll be worth it.

He closes his eyes, ready to let sleep take him, when there is a knock on the door leading to the servant’s hall. Blaine sits up in bed and cautiously says, “Come in.”

The door opens and Kurt steps in.

“I know we aren’t supposed to see each other,” he says quietly, “But I feel like I’ve barely seen you in a month, and I could not take it any longer.”

Blaine smiles and moves over in his bed. Kurt hurries to remove his boots, falling into Blaine’s bed and cuddling up to him.

“Do you know what’s funny?” Kurt asks, once they’re pressed close together, Blaine’s cheek resting on Kurt’s chest.

“What is?”

“I can still remember you telling me that you never wanted to be King,” Kurt replies, his hand coming up to card through Blaine’s hair. “You were so adamant about it. Yet, here you are, about to marry the Crown Prince less than a year after being engaged to the King.” Blaine shifts so that he can look up at Kurt, and finds him smiling down at him. “I really was destined to call you Your Majesty, wasn’t I?”

Blaine can’t keep the smile off his face. He moves up so that he is face to face with Kurt. “How about you just call me ‘husband’?”

Kurt chuckles, then leans forward and kisses Blaine gently. “Whatever you wish, Your Majesty.”

Blaine laughs, kisses Kurt again, then moves back down to cuddle with Kurt properly.

It feels incredible. He has made more progress than he could have even imagined on the law he wants to pass. The concubine quarters in the castle lie completely empty. The kingdom has a wonderful Queen, and the King has somebody who actually loves him back. And Blaine? Well, he’s about to marry the man he loves more than anything in the world.

He closes his eyes, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s chest. “See you tomorrow, husband,” he whispers.

Kurt squeezes his hip and kisses the top of his head. “Tomorrow, and every day after that.”

Blaine smiles. Now that is something he would not mind at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/154773069075/who-we-are)


End file.
